Der Hügel der goldenen Dämmerung (Kapitel)
"Der Hügel der goldenen Dämmerung" ist das dritte Kapitel des siebzehnten Bandes Die zerbrochene Krone. Gleichzeitig ist es das dritte Kapitel des siebenten englischen Originalbandes A Crown of Swords, der als Die Krone der Schwerter auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. In der deutschen Ausgabe Die Zerbrochene Krone und der dazugehörigen ebook-Ausgabe gibt es kein Kapitel-Icon. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Die Gruppe um Rand kommt durch ein Portal in Sichtweite der Stadt Cairhien. Von einer dort gebliebenen Weisen Frau erfahren sie, dass Colavaere zur Königin gekrönt wurde, die Aufständischen vor der Stadt lagern und sich Aes Sedai in Cairhien aufhalten. Handlung Perrin Aybara Einige Meilen von der Stadt Cairhien entfernt öffnet sich das Portal. Aiel strömen hindurch und sichern die Umgebung, Asha'man folgen ihnen und sichern das Tor. Hinter ihnen reiten die Cairhiener, und ihnen folgen Perrin und die Männer aus den Zwei Flüssen. Perrin sagt nichts dagegen, dass seine Männer beide Banner gehisst haben, doch es bereitet ihm Unbehagen, neben dem Wolfskopfbanner auch den Roten Adler von Manetheren zu sehen. Er weiß, dass dies für die Andoraner einer Rebellion gleichkommt. Er hat die zukünftige Königin von Andor - und laut Rand auch von Cairhien - bereits kennengelernt, doch er weiß nicht, was Elayne wohl von diesem Banner halten würde und will sich auch noch keine Gedanken darum machen. Seine Männer schwärmen aus, als sie das Portal durchquert haben und nehmen - zwar ungeübt aber aufmerksam - ihre Positionen ein. Perrin hofft, dass sie die Bögen, die sie schussbereit in Händen halten, an diesem Tag nicht brauchen werden. Er erinnert sich an das kurze Gespräch mit Rand, während Dashiva das Portal öffnete. Rand hatte gefragt, ob seine Feinde während seiner Abwesenheit wohl geschlafen haben. Dabei war ein Blick über die Aes Sedai geglitten, die murrend, aber ohne Proteste in einem Wagen saßen, bewacht von den Weisen Frauen. Er fragte auch zwei der Asha'man und der ältere der beiden, Damer Flinn, hatte gesagt, nur ein Narr glaube, dass seine Feinde jemals schlafen. Rand hatte auch Corlan Dashiva gefragt, doch dieser hatte nur gesagt, er wäre auf einem Bauernhof aufgewachsen und wissen nicht viel über Feinde. Auf Perrin wirkte er unverschämt, doch andererseits traf das auf alle Asha'man zu. Rand hatte mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln gesagt, in seiner Nähe werde er genug über Feinde lernen. Perrin beobachtet, wie die Wagen und Menschen weiter durch das Portal strömen. Die Mayener, die die Nachhut bilden, prahlen den Cairhienern gegenüber damit. Hinter ihnen kommen Rand, Min, Sorilea, Amys und noch einige Töchter des Speers. Als letztes schließlich Corlan Dashiva, der mit sich selbst spricht und sehr unbeholfen auf sein Pferd steigt, nachdem er das Portal geschlossen hat. Die Weisen Frauen beobachten alles, die Töchter des Speers ebenfalls und Rand wirkt auf Perrin wie ein Wolf der die Umgebung prüft, während er mit seinem Drachenszepter spielt. Rand nähert sich Perrin und betrachtet ihn einen Moment, bevor er erklärt, dass er ihm vertraut, sowie auch Loial und Min. Perrin riecht seine Verwirrung, Angst, seine Entschlossenheit und Verzweiflung und seine Erschöpfung. Er betet, dass Rand noch lange genug geistig gesund bleibt. Doch er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er dabei an den Wiedergeborenen Drachen und nicht den Jugendfreund denkt. Jahar Narishma, ein sehr junger Asha'man macht Rand auf eine Weise Frau aufmerksam, die mit gerafften Röcken aus dem Südwesten auf sie zu rennt. Sofort sind alle aufmerksam und angespannt, denn das kann auf einen Angriff hindeuten. * Jahar Narishma: wirkt wie ein junge mit großen dunklen Augen, trägt weder Schwert noch Drache am Kragen. Während sich alle auf einen Angriff vorbereiten, wartet Rand ausdruckslos. Die Weisen Frauen ziehen sich zur Beratung ein Stück zurück, dann lässt Sorilea Cosain und Sotarin dem Neuankömmling entgegenlaufen. Sie unterhalten sich kurz, dann kommen alle drei zu Sorilea zurück, der sie berichten, bevor sie zu Rand gehen. Rand steigt vom Pferd und geht zu den Weisen Frauen, nachdem sie ihn wartend angesehen haben, denn er weiß, dass sie mit dem Car'a'carn sprechen wollen. Perrin und Loial, Aram, Rhuarc und die Töchter des Speers folgen ihm. * Megana: Weise Frau, ist in Cairhien geblieben (Kann die macht nicht lenken?) * Feraighin: Weise Frau. Ist in Cairhien geblieben (Kann die Macht nicht lenken?) rothaarig, blaue Augen Als er bei ihnen steht, beginnt die neu angekommene Frau sofort zu sprechen und erzählt, dass Bair und Megana überall Wachen aufgestellt haben, wo er entlangkommen könnte, doch Sorilea unterbricht sie scharf. Nach einigen Momenten erzählt die alte Frau, dass Gerüchte aufkamen, Rand sei freiwillig mit zur Weißen Burg gegangen, um sich der Amyrlin zu unterwerfen. Niemand, der es besser wusste, hatte gewagt etwas zu sagen. Rand fragt, was geschehen ist und Amys entgegnet, viele Aiel würden glauben, er habe sie im Stich gelassen. Immer mehr geben sich der Trostlosigkeit hin oder schließen sich den Shaido an. Indirian glaubt nicht daran, dass Rand freiwillig ging und will die Speere nach Tar Valon bringen, um zu kämpfen. Timolan denkt, Rand habe sie verraten und will in die Wüste zurückkehren. Mandelain und Janwin sind unschlüssig, welcher Seite sie sich anschließen sollen. Rhuarc zieht zischend die Luft ein, was zeigt, wie verzweifelt er ist. Perrin hingegen sagt, Rand müsse sich einfach zeigen, um die Gerüchte zu widerlegen. Aber Rand sagt, es müsse noch mehr geben, denn Sorilea ist zu besorgt. Er will wissen, was sie noch nicht erzählt hat und Sorilea lobt ihn dafür, bevor sie weiter erzählt. Sie sagt, wenn er mit Aes Sedai zusammen zurückkehrt, werden viele glauben, er habe sich tatsächlich unterworfen, egal was er sagt. Nervös sieht Perrin zu Dobraine und Nurelle. Er fragt sich, wie viele Rand nur folgen, weil er die Aiel hinter sich hat, und ihn im Stich lassen werden, sobald diese sich von Rand abwenden. Er will nicht darüber nachdenken, doch er kann nicht anders und beginnt im Kopf Listen aufzustellen, wer loyal bleiben und wer fliehen wird. Das Ergebnis ist alles andere als beruhigend. An Loials herabhängenden Ohren sieht er, dass der Ogier die gleichen Gedanken hat. Sorilea beendet ihren Bericht und wirft den Aes Sedai dann einen eisigen Blick zu. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie ihren Befehl, im Wagen zu bleiben, missachtet und ohne Erlaubnis die Eine Macht gelenkt haben, um sie zu belauschen. Die Aes Sedai bleiben trotz ihrer harten Blicke stehen und Rand überlegt, ob Sorilea sie wohl härter bestrafen wird, oder Rand. Doch Rand bemerkt sie gar nicht, er scheint auf etwas zu lauschen, dass nur hören kann und fragt dann nach Colavaere und ob diese zur Königin gekrönt wurde. Sorilea nickt, starrt aber die Aes Sedai weiter an. * Colavaere Saighan, wollte den Sonnenthron einnehmen, seit Galldrian Riatin ermordet wurde und noch bevor Rand sich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärte. Sie will es auch jetzt noch, obwohl Rand erklärt hat, dass der Thron Elayne zusteht. Perrin fragt sich sehr besorgt, ob es Faile gut geht, denn jeder weiß, dass Colavaere den Thron schon seit Galldrians Tod will. Da sie Rand und all seine Anhänger und Freunde hasst, ist es durchaus möglich, dass sie Faile etwas antun könnte, aber er versucht sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass diese schon von Bain und Chiad beschützt wird. Kiruna geht näher zu Rand und versucht ihm Ratschläge zu geben, doch er redet einfach, als wäre sie nicht anwesend, indem er Sorilea fragt, was Colavaere über ihn gesagt hat. Er will auch wissen, ob Berelain etwas angetan wurde. Sorilea sagt, es ginge ihr gut, ohne Kiruna aus den Augen zu lassen, und bedeutet Feraighin dann, zu sprechen. Die Weise Frau erzählt, Colavaere behaupte, Rand wäre nach Caemlyn oder Tear gegangen und jeder solle sich erinnern, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache sei und man ihm gehorchen müsse. Sie versucht die Aiel dazu zu bringen, nach Süden zu ziehen und ignoriert die Weisen Frauen, als wären sie nicht da. Perrin versteht, dass die Aiel davon verärgert sind, denn niemand unter ihnen würde es wagen, den Clanhäuptlingen oder den Weisen Frauen Befehle zu erteilen. Doch er versteht auch Colavaeres Handlungen, denn für sie sind die Aiel immer noch Wilde, die sie aus Cairhien vertrieben wissen will. Rand fordert Feraighin auf, ihm alles zu erzählen, auch die Dinge, die nur Feuchtländern wichtig erscheinen könnten. Sie wirkt verächtlich, berichtet aber von merkwürdigen Ereignissen und daraus folgenden Todesfällen, was Perrin als Blasen des Bösen interpretiert. Dann erzählt sie, dass Caraline Damodred und Toram Riatin sich der Stadt genähert hätten mit dem Vorwurf, Colavaere sei eine Thronräuberin, doch sie warten nur südlich der Stadt und unternehmen nichts. Darlin Sisnera und andere Tairener haben sich ihnen inzwischen angeschlossen. Colavaere versammelt Soldaten in der Stadt, aber niemand unternimmt wirklich etwas. Perrin weiß, dass sowohl Caraline und Toram aus Cairhien als auch Darlin aus Tear zu den Gruppen gehören, die Rand niemals anerkannt haben und gegen ihn rebellieren. Bisher waren sie erfolglos, doch jetzt haben sie anscheinend beschlossen, sich zusammen zu tun. Er kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass Faile unbedingt in Sicherheit sein muss. Rand murmelt, dass ihr Abwarten besser sei als Kämpfe, und Perrin stimmt ihm zu, doch die Aiel sehen das anders. Feraighin versucht sich größer zu machen und erklärt missbilligend, die Feuchtländer wären nur wenige und man könnte sie leicht überwältigen. Als sie erzählt, dass Aes Sedai in der Stadt sind, unterbricht Rand sie scharf, Perrin fragt, wie viele es sind und Sorilea will wissen, warum die jüngere Frau ihr das nicht erzählt hatte. Feraighin sagt, Sorilea hätte ihr keine Gelegenheit gelassen und berichtet Rand dann, dass es zehn oder mehr sind, die sich in Arilyn Dhulaines Palast aufhalten. Dann wendet sie sich erneut Sorilea zu und sagt, sie hätte ihr alles erzählt, doch sie wäre unterbrochen worden. Die Aiel um sie herum beginnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu lächeln und Rhuarc lacht sogar laut los. Perrin nutzt diesen Moment und fragt sie nach Faile, woraufhin Feraighin sagt, es ginge ihr gut, lässt aber Sorilea nicht aus den Augen, die sehr ärgerlich aussieht. Amys legt der älteren Frau eine Hand auf den Arm und sagt, Feraighin hätte Recht. Sorilea nickt nach einem Moment und alles normalisiert sich. Perrin überlegt, dass bisher nur Amys in der Lage war, die älteste Weise Frau zu beruhigen. Da mischt sich Kiruna wieder ein und erklärt energisch, er würde in Cairhien alles verderben, wenn er allein dort hin geht. Sie will ihn mit Bera und Alanna begleiten und ihn anleiten, damit er nicht das gleiche dort anrichtet wie in Tarabon und Arad Doman. Perrin erwartet, dass Rand sie anschreit, doch dieser wartet nur, bis sie fertig gesprochen hat, dann trägt er Sorilea auf, die Aes Sedai ins Lager der Aiel zu bringen und allen klar zu machen, dass sie auf Befehl der Weisen Frauen springen, so wie die Weisen Frauen springen, wenn der Car'a'carn es befielt. Damit sollte deutlich werden, dass er nicht an der Leine der Aes Sedai liegt. Kiruna ist zutiefst empört und zornig, Bera versucht sie zu beruhigen und Alanna freut sich heimlich, während Sorilea Rand trocken sagt, vielleicht würde es die anderen überzeugen. Sie scheint nicht daran zu glauben. Rand geht davon und legt fest, wer ihn in die Stadt begleitet und wer nicht. Perrin will Feraighin erneut nach Faile fragen, doch sie wird von den Weisen Frauen in die Mitte genommen, während diese gleichzeitig den Aes Sedai eisige Blicke zuwerfen. Aram sagt begierig, dass es in der Stadt Kämpfe geben könnte, doch Loial glaubt nicht daran und will Perrins Meinung wissen, der allerdings noch an Faile denkt. In diesem Moment erscheint Gaul und erklärt verärgert, dass Chiad ihm gerade deutlich gesagt hätte, sie würde ihn nicht heiraten wollen, sondern ihn nur - gemeinsam mit Bain - als Liebhaber nehmen. Er ist verärgert, dass sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lässt, sondern immer zu verführen versucht, obwohl sie weiß, dass er ernste Absichten hat. Perrin fragt fassungslos, ob die beiden bei der Gruppe sind, denn er wollte, dass sie Faile beschützen. Gaul versteht ihn nicht und Perrin versucht ihm zu erklären, dass Feuchtländerfrauen wie Colavaere hinterrücks morden und sich nicht zum offenen Kampf stellen. Loial versucht ihn zu beruhigen, dass es Faile bestimmt gut geht und sagt ihm, dass er ein Ta'veren ist und deshalb nicht immer bei Faile sein kann, um sie zu beschützen, da ihn das Muster mit sich zieht. Perrin flucht, dass ihm das alles egal ist, solange Faile in Sicherheit ist. Er fragt sich, ob er tatsächlich die Welt im Stich lassen würde für sie, als Rand ihn auffordert, ihm zu folgen. Charaktere * Alanna Mosvani * Amys * Aram * Bera Harkin * Corlan Dashiva * Cosain * Damer Flinn * Dobraine Taborwin * Edarra * Feraighin * Gaul * Havien Nurelle * Jahar Narishma * Jur Grady * Kiruna Nachiman * Loial * Min Farshaw * Nandera * Perrin Aybara * Rad al'Dai * Rand al'Thor * Rhuarc * Sorilea * Sotarin * Sulin * Tell Lewin * Tod al'Caar Tiere * Traber Erwähnt * Elayne Trakand * Bair * Megana * Indirian * Timolan * Mandelain * Janwin * Faile Bashere * Colavaere Saighan * Bain * Chiad * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Caraline Damodred * Toram Riatin * Darlin Sisnera * Sevanna * Arilyn Dhulaine * Erith Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wolfsbruder *''Car'a'carn'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **''Siswai'aman'' **Weise Frau (Aiel) **''Gai'shain'' **Shaido **Clanhäuptling *''Asha'man'' **Geweihter **Soldat (Asha'man) *Ogier *Kesselflicker *Aes Sedai **Grüne Ajah **Braune Ajah *Behüter *Geflügelte Garde Erwähnt * Königin von Andor * Tochter-Erbin * Amyrlin-Sitz * Codarra * Miagoma * Erste von Mayene Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Brunnen von Dumai Erwähnt * Andor ** Zwei Flüsse ** Caemlyn * Manetheren * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Stein von Tear * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Aiel-Wüste - als Dreifaches Land * Rückgrat der Welt * Haddon-Sümpfe Gegenstände * Wolfskopfbanner * Banner des Roten Adlers * Cadin'sor * Drachenszepter Erwähnt * Löwenthron * Sonnenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Blase des Bösen Sonstige * Schnelles Reisen * Trostlosigkeit - als die Öde Alte Sprache * Sei'cair Kategorie:Die zerbrochene Krone (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Brunnen von Dumai